1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for extinguishing a fire, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a firearm for extinguishing a fire from a position remote from the fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for remote fire extinguishers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,139 to Kirk teaches a bomb containing an explosive and a fire extinguishing chemical so that the bomb can be exploded within a fire and extinguish the fire flames; the bomb including a glass cylinder that can be readily fragmented so to disperse its chemical content into all directions and the glass cylinder having extending fins so to absorb a rising temperature such as from a vicinity fire, the fins transferring the heat to an explosive charge for automatic operation.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,403 to Poland teaches a waterproofed explosive charge that is suspended within a frangible, spherical shell containing an aqueous solution. The assembly is dropped from an airplane or helicopter towards a fire below. Either a shock-actuated percussion cap or a fuse-ignited detonation cap activates the explosive charge at the appropriate moment and the resultant explosion creates a vapor-like fog. A portion of the combustion-supporting oxygen is displaced by the fog droplets. The minute water droplets also absorb heat energy, thereby lowering surrounding air and fuel temperatures. These effects, coupled with the concussive shock wave, act to snuff the fire.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,114 to Spector, et al. teaches a system for extinguishing a fire that includes a conventional fire extinguishing cylinder for releasing a pressurized fire extinguishing gas, and a device including a composition which includes a first reactant and a second reactant. The composition is activated so as to cause the first reactant and the second reactant to react with each other to create solid particulate products having a diameter of about one micron or less which are effective in extinguishing fires. The device is located so that the fire extinguishing gas and the particulate products intermix.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,179 to Spector, et al. teaches a system for extinguishing a first in a volume that includes a first extinguishing device for delivery from a distance into communication with the volume, the device including a composition which includes a first reactant and a second reactant. The composition is activated so as to cause the first reactant and the second reactant to react with each other to create solid particulate products having a diameter of about one micron or less which are effective in extinguishing fires. The device includes a convoluted path defined by a plurality of metal protrusions through which the products are made to travel, the path serving as a flame arrestor.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,984 to Suwa teaches a fluid fire extinguishing agent shell for throwing, comprising a fluid fire extinguishing agent sealed in a thin-walled resin container having such a size that one can throw, which is breakable by a shock, said fluid fire extinguishing agent being a mixture comprising from about 47% to approximately the saturation point of ammonium chloride, from about 4% to about 8% of sodium bicarbonate, from about 25% to about 35% of potassium carbonate, from about 8% to about 14% of ammonium secondary phosphate, and from about 2% to about 6% of sodium tungstate all in terms of by weight, dissolved in a suitable amount of water, is a simple fire extinguishing appliance that anyone can easily use at the time of occurrence of a fire and which is effective even after the storage for a long period of time.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,026 to Doshay teaches a fire fighting system comprising a set of unmanned, aircraft, fire detection subsystems; a set of launch-on-need, unmanned aircraft, fire suppression subsystems; and a manned, central, robotic vehicle flight control and monitoring station. When deployed, the robotic survey vehicles continuously patrol the wildland so that fires can be detected when they first start. The robotic extinguisher vehicles, which contain fire suppressant or extinguisher are deployed on rocket assist or other automated take-off launchers at critical locations throughout the wildland. The pilot at the central monitoring station controls the flight path of the survey vehicles and continuously receives video and fire scan information from them. Upon detection of a fire signal, its position is determined via use of a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system and permission is sought from the applicable security agency to launch an extinguisher vehicle. When permission is granted, the pilot at the central monitoring station provides the fire co-ordinates to the nearest, available extinguisher vehicle and initiates its launch. This vehicle files to the location, performing rough homing with its onboard infrared (IR) sensor and final targeting via video camera and assistance from the GPS data, drops its fire suppressant on the first, circles the fire to assess drop results and heads to a pre-established landing strip. At the landing strip, the extinguisher vehicle is checked out, re-loaded with another extinguisher payload and another launch assist device and again deployed in the wildland.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0010185 to O'Dwyer teaches a method of target specific fire fighting including the steps of providing a barrel assembly (10, 31), suitably in a pod (33), which is capable of firing a plurality of cartridges (11). Each cartridge having containment (21) for matter or objects to be delivered to a target fire; loading the containments with matter or objects comprising fire reatardants, dousing or extinguishing means; providing control means (37) for aiming and controlling the rate of fire of cartridges and/or quantity of the cartridges fired; and firing (34) the cartridges in a controlled manner from a remote location toward the fire so as to douse the fire. The barrel assemblies (31) of the cartridge launching apparatus (33) are of the type having a plurality cartridges (11) arranged in-line within a barrel (12) and associated with discrete selectively ignitable propellant charges (13) for propelling the cartridges sequentially through the muzzle of the barrel (12).
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fire extinguishers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.